


TickleTober Day 1 -- Feathers

by august_anon



Series: Tickletober 2019 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Ler!Virgil, Tickling, feathers - Freeform, lee!logan, ler!patton, ler!roman, tickle tools, ticklish!logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Someone's been sneak-tickling Logan, and he's determined to find out who.Warning: This is a tickle fic!





	TickleTober Day 1 -- Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I am a day late but that's fine. I have decided to try and do every day of the tickletober prompts! This one is based off a piece of art from fluffymary on tumblr!

Logan wasn’t sure if he could pinpoint exactly when it started. All he knew was that one day, random (and seemingly phantom) tickles started up all over his body and he wasn’t sure what to do.

He would be sitting at his desk and out of nowhere there was ticklish, fluttering sensation around the shell of his ear. He would curl forward with a startled giggle, but when he looked behind him, there would be no one there.

He would be reaching for his Crofters from where Roman had tried to hide it on the top shelf and suddenly let out a squeal and double over as there was a far-too-soft tickle against the very top of his bicep. Logan could’ve sworn he’d heard footsteps, but once again, there was no evidence of anyone behind him when he turned around.

He would be relaxing on the couch, legs extended across the cushions and feet free of shoes. A shocked laugh would break free of his lips as something incredibly ticklish brushed up and then down one of his feet. He would snatch them back and rub the feeling away, but looking around still revealed no culprit.

Needless to say, at this point, Logan was near-certain that he was going insane. The strange tickling happened at  _ least _ three times a day, usually more. He was beginning to worry about how his failing mental state would affect Thomas. He hoped this weird mental break was only temporary.

Except, after a few more days of torment, he discovered that he wasn’t going crazy at all.

He was working at the kitchen table for a change of scenery. He was shocked out of his focused state by what felt like a feather sawing between two of his toes. As he shrieked and let out a frantic cackle, he scrunched his toes up and felt them grip an  _ actual physical feather _ .

Logan yanked his foot up to confirm what he was feeling with his eyes. Sure enough, there was a fluffy, white feather caught between his toes. He bit his lip to muffle a squeal as he pulled it out from between his toes. 

His brain caught up with the situation and he ducked under the table to find whoever was tormenting him. Aside from the feather now caught in his fingers, there was no trace of anyone ever being there.

But now Logan knew he wasn’t crazy. He just had to find whoever was responsible.

Next time it happened, Logan was ready. 

A flutter  _ inside _ his ear, making Logan practically choke on the multitude of hysterical sounds that wanted to escape his throat. But, instead of squirming away from the touch like any other time, Logan turned towards it. He grabbed the arm attached to the feather before the person could escape.

Patton gave a sheepish grin, a stiff blue feather pinched between his fingers.

“Surprise?” Patton said, dropping the feather.

“ _ You _ are the culprit?” Logan asked incredulously, watching the feather drift to the ground before turning his eyes back to Patton.

Patton let out a guilty giggle. “Well, actually, it’s game? All of us are playing, trying to see who can get the best reaction out of you. Only rule is that we can’t get caught!”

Logan buried his burning face in his hands. “Why do you do this to me?”

“Well, because you just have the  _ cutest _ reactions! You’re the most feather-sensitive in the mind palace!”

Logan left to wallow in his embarrassment, thankful that at least the game was over now that Patton lost. Or so he thought.

The next morning, Logan made his way downstairs for breakfast, still in his pajamas now that he felt he could let his guard down. He yelped as he was shoved down onto the couch.

“Since you so rudely interrupted our game,” Roman said above him, “we figured it at least deserved a grand finale.”

Logan’s eyes went wide. His gaze snapped between Roman, Virgil, and Patton. They all had handfuls of feathers. A giddy, nervous smile spread across his features.

“Guys…” Logan said, trying not to giggle.

“Ready…” Virgil said.

“Set…” Patton said.

Logan gave in to his nervous giggled, half-heartedly trying to squirm out from under Roman.

“Go!” Roman shouted and they all dive towards him, feathers extended. 

Needless to say, Logan didn’t stop laughing for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Fine me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
